SOTA c01s01
Text Today was a very important day, and Twilight Sparkle had carefully planned it out from the very beginning to the very end. And yet even knowing the kind of ponies she was trying to get to listen to her, all the same she was still surprised when she realized Luna and Scrivener had both vanished. The mare sighed tiredly, shaking her head moodily as she strode down the hall of the beautiful little house that sat in the middle of the Everfree Forest, where she lived with her two...well... she still hadn't really decided on a word for what they were. Sometimes she thought she was just here to babysit them, as she morbidly glanced around the living room and saw... no one. Just empty bedding, Scrivener's writing desk, the many photographs on the wall and a few paintings. The fireplace was empty, which was a bad sign: no matter what time of year it was, Luna almost always lit a fire when she was around the house. If it wasn't lit, then in all likelihood she had run off somewhere... which was great timing, really. And the fact that she hadn't seen Scrivener around made it even more likely that they were off running around the forest, making mischief. She grumbled as she reached up to absently adjust the collar she wore around her neck: it was made of gorgeous black leather, ornamented with runes and with a clasp carefully shaped like a white lunar lily. It was half-hidden under the thick turtleneck sweater she had on, covering most of her purple-coated body, but leaving her wings free, and her cutie mark – a six-pointed, pink star surrounded by red runes – bare to the world. In her ears, a pair of onyx studs glinted: one was shaped like a crescent moon, the other like a rose blossom. The mare brushed her black mane back, softening a bit as she looked over her shoulder and studied both her wings and her cutie mark: she remembered so clearly that day, when everything had changed... and she smiled a bit as she tapped quietly against the horn standing from her forehead, murmuring: “And I was young and naïve enough back then to think... that would be the biggest change in my life.” She paused, then sighed and grumbled, looking forwards and mumbling: “Then again, I still wonder whether or not I can actually call this my 'life' anymore...” “Mom?” called a curious voice, and Twilight Sparkle glanced up and smiled a little as she turned around, seeing a glossy-black unicorn approaching the island that divided living room from kitchen. He had an athletic build, toned musculature flexing beneath his smooth black coat, his mane and tail both white. His eyes were a striking cyan-green, deep and clear as cloudless midnight. As he walked around the counter, Twilight couldn't stop her eyes from roving to one of his more striking features: his wings. They were leathery and currently furled loosely against his sides, and while they were strong, she knew they also gave him an almost-constant ache. A 'gift' from Nightmare Moon, the darkness that lurked within Luna. Twilight's eyes drew next to large, crisscrossed scars over his breast, but she hurriedly turned her eyes away, to things that called up better memories, like the cutie mark on the unicorn's flank: a constellation of nine stars that formed a flower blossom. But now he was looking at her with worry, and Twilight Sparkle smiled after a moment, shaking her head and asking: “You haven't seen your parents, Antares Mīrus, have you?” “Well... I haven't seen Mom, but... Dad was in his office, kind of panicking. I think Scarlet Sage is trying to calm him down.” Antares shrugged after a moment, giving a lame smile, and Twilight sighed a little, rubbing slowly at her forehead with one hoof. “Well... you know how Dad is.” “Yes. Yes I do.” Twilight murmured, and then she glanced up and smiled softly at him: Antares was the son of Luna and Scrivener, but after their ill-fated charge into what had been known as Clockwork World, Twilight Sparkle had taken on the role of looking after Antares, then only a young foal. In a way, though, she had always been like a mother to him, and he had always been her son... and she was just honored that even now, weird as it was, he still thought of her as one. She looked towards the ceiling quietly, smiling despite herself before she asked in a soft voice: “Have I thanked you recently for bringing them back, Antares? For... saving them? And for still treating me like your mother in spite of everything?” “You thank me every day, Mom, and... you know you don't need to. For any of that.” Antares replied softly, and then he tilted his head and asked curiously: “Do you want me to go and see if I can find Mom, while you talk to Dad? I know we have to head into Ponyville soon and all.” “No, it's okay. I'll just go talk to Scrivener, Luna can't be too far away if he's upstairs.” Twilight replied with a smile, and Antares nodded before the violet mare added softly: “But I would really appreciate it if you could go and get ready.” “I think Dad's already dressed at least, but uh... I don't think Mom is going to be very cooperative.” Antares said delicately, and when Twilight sighed and nodded, the stallion reached up and touched her shoulder gently. “But it's gonna be good. Dad's really excited. Well. He's terrified, but he's really excited and happy, I know he is.” Twilight smiled after a moment, looking at Antares and nodding slowly: if anypony could guess at what other ponies were thinking or feeling, it was the unicorn. His special talent was the strange but wonderful ability to 'understand' people, after all... something that sounded a little silly until you thought about how useful being able to see inside a person could really be. He reached up and touched her shoulder again, then strode past her and headed down the hall towards his bedroom: she couldn't help but watch him leave, thinking again of how lucky she was. It was funny... in spite of the way Antares could know precisely what to do or say to get a certain response out of a pony, or look at them and know why they did what they did or how they felt, he never seemed to recognize his own value. Or how honestly, truly proud of him Twilight was. She shook her head and laughed a little to herself, then headed through the kitchen and towards the back door. She let herself out onto the back deck, gazing softly over the recently-varnished wood: Scrivener and Luna had spent several days only a week or so ago going over the house, making all kinds of repairs and adjustments. Her eyes roved up to gaze fondly out through the backyard: it was fenced in all sides by tall trees, and there was a pretty little garden filled with herbs and rare plants beside a glittering pond. In front of the mirror-like surface of the water was a gnarled, warped-looking tree, luscious blue fruits hanging from its boughs: Ambrosia, the fruit of the gods. They had everything they could ever need and more out here, and Twilight felt herself becoming content as she turned to the small staircase leading up to the second floor of the house. A strange emotion to feel with the fact that so far, only Antares was doing what she had asked and she still had to prepare everyone for their trip to Ponyville, but she could never help feeling any other way when she stopped to reflect on... how good life here was. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and strode into the hallway beyond, smiling a little as she strode down to the ajar door leading into the office. The violet mare gently pushed the half-closed door the rest of the way open, giving a quietly-entertained look to the stallion who was seated at the desk inside. “Were you this bad before you asked Luna to marry you?” “No, that was easy. I was laying on my face at the time, after some large, scary monsters tried to eat me and she had to come and save me.” the stallion mumbled, looking up at her awkwardly with nervous chestnut eyes, one of which was surrounded by a hoof-shaped scar. His coat was a deep charcoal, and his mane was messy and white, bangs half-covering his face as he nervously tried to adjust the rumpled suit jacket he was wearing. “This is stupid, Twilight. Can I just stay home? Luna can pretend to be me. She loves doing that. Far. Far too much to be healthy.” Twilight only sighed softly, then she strode inside and gently brushed the large earth pony's hooves away from where he was only rumpling his clothing further. Her horn glowed, and the black suit jacket smoothed itself out before the white silk shirt beneath did the same, the latter rebuttoning itself properly before she smiled softly and reached up to gently adjust the platinum metal collar around Scrivener's neck. It was gorgeous, fitting him perfectly and with a shaped hollow at the front; slices of onyx and pearl locked into place in this formed the image of a crescent moon. It was a symbol of his commitment... and Twilight's smile stretched wider as she adjusted this gently before finally saying gently: “It's going to be fine, Scrivener Blooms. As a matter of fact, it's going to be better than fine, okay? And I think you know that.” “Hell no.” Scrivener rubbed at his cheek compulsively, then his hoof trailed down to the tip of another large scar: the rest of it was hidden beneath the thick collar, and it was one of quite a few distinct marks Scrivener's body had taken from years and years of adventure and battle beside Luna. The fact his coat was so dark didn't help much in keeping them hidden, either. “There's a lot that could go wrong, Twilight, I think we all know that. Furthermore, I still think this is some huge prank. I'm not entirely sure yet by who, but. It's way more likely than the alternative.” Twilight only rolled her eyes, stepping back and letting her eyes draw down before she reached out and gently patted the cutie mark on his hip: a black rose blossom, with a raven-feather quill overtop. “Scrivy... you're going to be fine. Think of everything you've been through. Think of how happy Luna was, just when you tried to do this, much less how happy we all were when you succeeded. You can do this.” “I don't know about that, Twilight. This is big.” Scrivener replied moodily, rubbing uneasily at his forehead before he looked up at her anxiously. “And besides. Since when does anything like this ever go well for me? Or hell, think of the whole speech I'm supposed to give. I can't give speeches. I'm no good at summaries! This... I mean-” “Scrivy, you're just working yourself up now.” Twilight interrupted firmly, looking at him pointedly. “Look, Antares said that you were excited, and I think you are, too, beneath all the nervousness and stuff. Just try and focus on being positive for once, okay?” Scrivener only mumbled under his breath, and Twilight sighed before she glanced up as the stallion added in a mutter: “Luna's outside, if you're looking for her. She's with Sleipnir.” “Why is Sleipnir here, and... oh great. I better go stop them. I don't know what they're doing and I don't really want to know, but I should probably stop whatever it is.” Twilight said tiredly, and then she shook her head before hesitating, then leaning quickly in and giving him a gentle peck on the cheek, Scrivener glancing up with a small smile at this. “You're going to do fine.” Scrivener only mumbled a little, and Twilight smiled again supportively for a moment at the earth pony before turning and striding back out into the corridor. She glanced up at the sound of hooves, and gazed warmly at the sight of Scarlet Sage, the adopted daughter of Luna and Scrivener. She was a beautiful Pegasus mare, with a silvery coat and flowing red mane and tail that matched her crimson eyes. An elegant white dress covered her body, hiding the cutie mark of a red mirror edged in black on her hip, and she had a beautiful silver anklet around one foreleg, freshly polished and inscribed with ancient runes. Scarlet Sage smiled at Twilight Sparkle as the violet mare remarked: “Well, I'm glad that some ponies around here are ready.” “Come on, Twilight, you can't tell me you really expected Mom to listen to you even after all these years, right? And Dad's actually dressed.” Scarlet Sage replied with amusement, and Twilight nodded after a moment before the Pegasus said gently: “It's going to be fine.” “I know, Scrivener's the one who needs reassurance, not me.” Twilight said awkwardly, but when Scarlet Sage only smiled, the violet mare hesitantly nodded and glanced at the open doorway, murmuring: “Okay. Okay, maybe... I'm a little nervous. This is... well...” “It's gonna be fine, Twilight.” Scarlet Sage said softly, and then she stepped forwards and traded a tight embrace with the mare, who closed her eyes and smiled in gratitude, returning the hug just as fiercely. “I'll take care of Dad and finish getting him ready. You go see if you can catch Mom.” “Thank you, Scarlet. I really appreciate it.” Twilight said softly as they parted, and then the violet mare turned and headed to the end of the hall, pushing the door open and wondering if she should just try and send a call out to Luna, or- Her thoughts were interrupted as an enormous log flew through the air in front of her, sailing into the backyard and crashing loudly down into the garden like a javelin. Twilight could only stare in disbelief, her mouth working stupidly, before a second log flew through the air, this one flying past the yard completely to crash through the trees on the other side. A moment later, there was a spray of leaves and broken branches branches as the end of the log fell back into the lawn, and Twilight mouthed wordlessly before two ponies emerged from the forest, the smaller, sapphire winged unicorn growling in frustration as the much-larger, bulky chestnut earth pony let out a triumphant laugh. “See, little sister? With one hoof tied behind my back, I am still stronger than thee!” “Shut up, Sleipnir, 'tis not fair!” the sapphire mare complained childishly, shaking her head wildly and making her mane of starlight sizzle around her, before dark, cyan-green eyes glared up into the bright emerald of the stallion's. “Thou art... thou art enormous and... I am tired from being apart from Scrivener! 'Tis a busy day for me, that is the only reason I am holding back so much!” The chestnut stallion only laughed again, however, shaking his own strange mane out: it was made of thick vines, and beautiful gemstones glinted from where they were trapped amidst the ivy of his mane and tail. He was enormous, and tattooed with vines that twisted around all manner of celestial symbols and along his right foreleg, even more striking than the emblem of an ash tree on his hip. “Now, come, little sister, there is no need for tears. In this challenge not even Celestia can beat me without the use of her cheating magic, after all.” The winged unicorn only growled at him in response, however, then proudly rose her head, displaying the green collar made from woven vines show all the clearer. The vines held in place an ornate silver brooch, inside which was tightly locked a beautiful black pearl engraved with the symbol of a rose blossom. “I swear to it, Sleipnir, that I shall best thee one day! And then all shall know Luna Brynhild to be the strongest in all of Equestria!” “'Tis nice to have dreams.” Sleipnir teased, and Luna huffed and punched him in the shoulder, making him wince and rub at this awkwardly before glancing up, then smiling brightly and waving at Twilight Sparkle. “Good morning!” “What are you two doing?” Twilight asked in exasperation, and then she shook her head as she hurried down the steps, as Sleipnir only shrugged amiably and Luna cleared her throat awkwardly, brushing at herself a bit. “Oh... Luna, look at you!” “Aye, thou should. I am very pretty.” Luna struck a pose and grinned, winking across at the violet mare... who only glowered in response, and Luna cleared her throat as she dropped back to her normal stance, scuffing a hoof at some dirt on her breast. “Thou art... very pretty?” Twilight drew her eyes over the forest dust that was splattered over Luna's body, and the leaves and twigs stuck in her mane, then finally brought her gaze back to the smears of mud covering not just her hooves, but also the image of the crescent moon over the splotch of black that was her emblem. For a few moments, the violet mare stared at this, then asked slowly, despite dreading the answer: “Why is your butt covered in mud, Luna?” “'Tis Sleipnir's fault!” Luna said immediately, and Sleipnir shook his head firmly, then winced when Luna punched him in the shoulder again, hurriedly nodding instead. “See? He tricked me into ripping up a log in the muddiest part of the Everfree Forest.” Twilight only looked at Luna flatly, then cleared her throat and motioned to Sleipnir, and Luna lamely turned her eyes to her big brother... who was now giggling to himself as he stared, entranced, at several butterflies slowly fluttering past, before his eyes crossed when one landed on his nose and he gave a bright smile. “Sleipnir outwitted you?” “This. Is... oh come now, my gorgeous mare! 'Twas just a silly game, and we have hours yet before we have to go to Ponyville!” Luna said finally, and then she winced when Twilight's horn glowed and a bright, blue-white aura surrounded the filthy mare. The violet unicorn grumbled a bit as she focused her magic, the aura increasing and Luna wincing as steam began to rise up from her body. The sensation of heat and the tingle of electricity pulsed over her skin, her body flexing as Twilight muttered: “Actually, we have to leave in... less than thirty minutes now, we can't show up late for this, Luna. You're just like a foal, you know that? But at least you didn't mess up your dress...” “I refuse to wear a dress. Make Sleipnir wear it.” Luna grumbled, and Sleipnir cocked his head curiously before the mare said mildly: “'Tis black, of course. But I think it would look very nice with thine eyes, brother, 'twould accent them splendidly. And thou can wear my earrings as well.” “'Tis very generous of thou to offer, little sister, but I do not think thy dress will fit me. I had trouble squeezing into even Celestia's mighty armor, as thou will recall, much less her finer trappings.” Sleipnir replied cheerfully, and then he paused thoughtfully. “Which earrings?” “The nice ones, I suppose, I do not know jewelry. Scrivener is the mare in the relationship. He is even more a mare than Twilight Sparkle, I think at times.” Luna replied pointedly, and then she winced when Twilight purposefully intensified the cleansing spell a little too much before allowing the aura to vanish from around the sapphire winged unicorn. “'Tis a compliment!” Twilight sighed tiredly, shaking her head slowly before asking almost pleadingly: “Can we just please get ready now, Luna? And Sleipnir, what... what are you even doing here?” “I was bored, and more importantly wanted to give my congratulations to both my little sister and my brother on this most wonderful endeavor.” Sleipnir said with a smile, gazing warmly at Twilight Sparkle. “And I hear that I should offer them to thee as well, benevolent Twilight. Apparently thou aided greatly in the composition.” The violet mare only smiled lamely with a faint blush, and Luna huffed at her brother, glaring up at him. “Do not flirt with Twilight. She is mine. Thou hast thine own wife.” “Aye, but my sweet phoenix dislikes when I spend too much time 'clinging' to her, as she phrases it.” Sleipnir replied easily, winking over at his younger sibling. “'Tis better for all concerned if I continue to tantalize what pretty mares may come my way. 'Twould be a crime not to share myself with the world, after all.” “You sound almost as bad as Burning Desire.” Twilight muttered, and then she shook her head and turned her eyes to Luna, who was slowly tilting her horn towards her brother as it began to glow slightly. But before Luna could set Sleipnir on fire or something else that would undoubtedly end in her getting messy again, the violet mare quickly said: “Come on, I've already laid your things out. We need to get dressed and go.” “Oh, very well.” Luna grumbled, the aura dying out from around her horn before she looked towards the morning sky above and sighed a little. “But know I am only consenting to this because 'tis so important to Scrivener and thou.” Twilight nodded in relief, giving the mare an encouraging look as the sapphire winged unicorn strode past, adding moodily: “I swear, though, if Scrivener begins to whine too much again, I shall pummel him, proud as I am of him or not. He deserves this success, whether he believes it or not.” “Yeah, he does.” Twilight agreed softly, gazing up at the second floor of the household for a moment, and then she shook her head quickly and hurried after Luna as she headed inside, Sleipnir smiling and following last a moment later like an oversized foal. Top ↑